


Head Over Teacups

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're kidding me Bones. You've never been on the Teacups?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Teacups

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones of course, all the grand high Mucky Mucks do. No money was made from this and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any story not my own is coincidence.

 **Title:** Head Over Teacups  
 **Genre:** Bones; Brennan/Booth  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Timeline:** Sometime in the fourth season  
 **Author's Note:** Just a small moment between Booth and Brennan in an amusement park.

* * *

 

“You're kidding me Bones. You've never been on the Teacups?” Booth asked, his eyes bright with amusement.

“No,” Brennan replied simply.

“Come on, really? Not even once? I thought everybody rode the Teacups at least once.”

“No one ever wanted to ride with me,” Temperance said in a quiet voice, watching as pairs and groups of people whirled by in a dizzying wash of color.

“What?”

“No one ever wanted to go on the Teacups with me,” she said again a bit louder. “My mother tended to get quite ill on amusement park rides, and my father...” Brennan shrugged. “And Russ thought he was too old to ride the Teacups. Besides, he certainly didn't want to be seen riding the Teacups with his baby sister.”

“Well, that settles it then,” Booth said, grabbing his partner's hand.

“Settles what? Booth, what are you doing?” Temperance asked as her partner pulled her in the direction of the spinning ride.

“I'm riding with you in the Teacups, Bones” he replied, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do.

And before Temperance quite knew how it had happened, she found herself sitting across from her partner in an over-sized, brightly painted Teacup.

“You have to hold onto this, Bones,” Booth said with a smile, placing his own hands on the wheel between them before turning it once to set them spinning slowly.

Startled, Brennan grabbed the wheel.

“Relax, Bones,” Booth said with a small laugh. “We don't have to spin if you don't want to.”

She gave him a challenging look and spun the cup in the opposite direction so hard that she slid in her seat.

“Whoa, Bones... same direction, huh?”

He slid over next to her, bumping his shoulder against his partner's and placing his hands by hers on the wheel.

“One, two, three...”

Soon, they had the Teacup spinning so fast that they were leaning dizzily together, laughing until the ride came slowly to an end.

“You okay there, Bones?” Booth asked as they stepped off of the ride and onto the wooden platform.

She stumbled and her partner caught her easily.

“I will be as soon as the endolymph in my ears stops moving,” she replied.

Booth smiled and lead Brennan to a bench, holding onto her elbow until she settled on the scarred green wood. He dropped down next to her, still smiling as she lay her head lightly on his shoulder.

“Still dizzy?” Seeley asked after several moments of comfortable silence.

“A little,” Temperance confessed.

Booth smiled.

“Thank you, Booth,” Brennan said softly.

“Anytime, Bones; anytime...”

**FIN**


End file.
